


capture

by doxian



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Community: twst_kinkmeme, Creepy Behavior, Cunnilingus, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squirting, Stalking, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxian/pseuds/doxian
Summary: It was patience that finally lead Rook here, between his favorite prey's legs, and it's patience that's going to make this a highly enjoyable experience for them both.
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Leona Kingscholar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 98





	capture

**Author's Note:**

> [written for the Twisted-Wonderland Kink Meme](https://twst-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/692.html?thread=10676#cmt10676)
> 
> i use words like pussy, clit, etc for Leona's junk

Rook Hunt is an excellent hunter. It's just simple fact; as evident as the green of his eyes and yellow of his hair. And because he's an excellent hunter he recognizes the value of patience.

"Come on, Rook," says Leona from where he's sprawled out on his bed, his voice a low, threatening growl. "I let you in here because I've been feeling pent up, but if you're not going to do anything you can get out."

Yes, it was patience that finally lead Rook here, between his favorite prey's legs, and it's patience that's going to make this a highly enjoyable experience for them both.

Fortunately for Rook, Savanaclaw's head wasn't particularly careful about keeping his curtains drawn, and it had been easy business to find a perch that would keep Rook hidden while at the same time providing him with a good view of Leona's window. Rook's hiding spot might have been some distance away, but that was hardly a problem with Rook's keen eyesight. He'd spent weeks observing the nighttime activity and comings-and-goings in Leona's room (the number of bed partners Leona had per week: one to two; the frequency with which Leona masturbated: daily). Eventually Leona appeared to be having somewhat of a dry spell, with no after hours visitors for more than a week, and when he seemed to be more frustrated than usual while preparing for sleep Rook knew he had his chance.

And now Leona is beautiful beneath him, his frame all coiled, dormant power even when he's at rest.

"Oh, come now, _Roi du Leon_ , would you deny me the pleasure of savoring my prize?" Rook says with a smile, trailing a hand up the inside of one lean, strong thigh. "I have earned this feast and I plan to enjoy it."

Leona is already naked from the waist down, and at Rook's touch he shamelessly spreads his legs even wider, gesturing at his pussy with an imperious hand.

"You typically feast with your mouth, not your eyes. Get to it."

Rook laughs lightly. "How demanding. As expected from a prince like you. If you want what I can give you that badly, I might insist that you request it more politely."

Another growl rumbles in Leona's throat as he glares at Rook, his ears flicking back in annoyance.

"Don't test me. I'll throw you out, I mean it."

"Fine, fine," Rook acquiesces amicably. Riling up the beast is a tempting prospect, but Rook is more in a mood to have Leona languid and cooperative tonight, so he settles between Leona's legs, licking his lips.

From Rook's observations, sometimes Leona prefers to pounce on his partners and have his way with them, devouring them from the inside out until they're screaming in pleasure. Other times, all he wants to do is lay there and let the other person do all the work. This is evidently one of those sorts of times, but Rook has absolutely no complaints.

He runs his fingers lightly along Leona's slit through his thatch of dark hair, then spreads him open, moving two of his fingers apart in a V shape. He takes the opportunity to look his fill of soft, deep pink folds until Leona starts grumbling again. Rook's quarry isn't aroused, yet, but that will change.

Rook replaces his fingers with his tongue, moving it over Leona's pussy in a similar fashion — light and teasing — before using more pressure, licking Leona with long strokes, even going so far as to dip the tip of his tongue inside him. Leona shifts his legs a little at the attention and one of his hands curls in Rook's hair, nails scraping lightly against his scalp. The sensation has Rook shivering pleasantly, but he makes himself continue to concentrate on what he's doing to Leona.

Eventually, Leona starts getting wet. The taste of him lingers over Rook's tastebuds, salty and rich, and Rook laps at his juices with vigor, moaning in satisfaction. Soon, though, he's shifting his focus to Leona's clit, letting his breath puff over it and then flicking his tongue against it in a quick, kitten lick.

Leona gasps. Growls again when Rook doesn't make a move to continue, fisting his hand harder in Rook's hair. Rook lets out another moan and responds to the unspoken command by tracing his tongue in circles around the sides of Leona's clit, then firming the tip and teasing it against Leona directly, feeling him begin to harden under his mouth. Leona groans, this time, his legs twitching and closing a little onto Rook's body.

Rook moves back so he can have another look. _Ah_. Much better. Leona is _dripping_ , now, juices drooling from his hole and his lips all swollen and puffy. His clit is hard and red, irresistibly eye-catching, as if to draw Rook in so he'll touch Leona further. Rook lets himself indulge in pushing his tongue as far into Leona as he can. He withdraws again before long, Leona making another frustrated noise.

"Rook," he says, his voice husky. "You're... not bad at that. But you'd be even better if you didn't keep _stopping_."

" _Oh la la_ ," murmurs Rook. "Praise, from _Roi du Leon_? This is a high compliment indeed."

Although that might sound sarcastic to some, Rook means every word. Leona so seldomly has anything good to say about anyone that even the barest verbal indication that he's enjoying himself means that Rook must be doing great work.

Well, Rook wouldn't want to start disappointing him now. He pulls his gloves off so that he can put two fingers inside.

"Leona-kun," Rook sighs ardently. "You feel wonderful."

Because Leona does — all warm, wet pressure, his muscles clenching down wildly around Rook's fingers. It's an easy slide in and out with how drenched he already is. Soon Rook is thrusting his hand back and forth at a steady pace and the room is filled with the damp sounds of Leona getting fucked.

"Mm _mn_." Leona lifts a leg so he can push it against Rook's back, apparently not content with merely pulling him closer by his hair. Rook fights against it, though, so he can gaze at Leona splayed out on the bed, his head rapturously thrown back against the pillows. Rook doesn't for a second think that the beast has been tamed — if Rook did anything to truly anger him, his teeth would surely be at Rook's throat in an instant — but Rook feels a rush of satisfaction at rendering Leona docile before him like this, if only fleetingly.

Leona's other leg goes over Rook's shoulder, heel insistently pressing into him. Rook goes back down, obedient, and takes Leona's clit between his lips this time, sucking gently and swirling his tongue. He keeps slowly pumping his hand, curling his fingers luxuriously, caressing Leona's walls and feeling around for that spot that will make Leona start seeing stars. 

It's after Leona starts rhythmically thrusting his hips to hump Rook's face that Rook first hears it — a low, faint rumble that crescendos whenever Leona lets out any noise. It's not harsh enough to be a growl, and too soft, too full of contentment—

Rook almost laughs when he realizes what it is.

Leona's _purring_.

Rook is delighted. He has of course been mentally noting Leona's reactions for future reference, but his responses haven't been much different from a human's. This, however — this is new and lovely, and Rook listens closely, trying to memorize the cadence and timbre and every little detail.

He keeps rubbing with his fingers, too. It's not long before Leona's voice is breaking, making him sound more vulnerable than Rook has ever heard him.

" _Ah_ , Rook--"

There, then. Rook redoubles his efforts, massaging that spot intently, not letting up with his mouth. After a particularly hard suck Leona's legs tense and Rook knows that he's coming undone.

Leona comes with a roar, pussy squeezing around Rook's fingers. There's a rush of fluid against Rook's hand as he eases it out, a veritable flood that doesn't _stop_. It's completely unexpected, and Rook lets out a whimper of pure ecstasy as Leona's come spurts all over his mouth and chin.

Finally, Leona relaxes. His legs release their hold on Rook, trembling a little with aftershocks, and Rook is able to sit up again, panting for breath. Immediately, he brings his fingers to his lips, slipping them into his mouth and thoroughly licking Leona's spend from them. It tastes a little different than when they'd first started; there's a hint of sweetness. _Delicious_. Rook wipes his face with his hand, licking his fingers and palm to make sure he gets every last drop, moaning in unabashed relish.

Leona looks up at him from where he's lying boneless on the bed, a look of flustered surprise on his face.

"F-for one of those fancy Pomefiore students, you're pretty vulgar."

" _Non_ ," says Rook, finishing cleaning off his fingers with a sigh. "I just know how to properly appreciate the finer things in life."

Leona just grunts in an unimpressed way at this, retrieving his blanket that had previously been flung aside to pull it back over himself, seemingly unbothered by his soiled sheets and state of undress.

Rook looks down at himself. Some of Leona's come has gotten on his shirt, and while the fabric is dark enough to hide it Rook would really rather try and tidy up regardless.

"Leona-kun, may I use your bathroom?"

Leona just makes a sleepy mumbling sound that Rook takes as a yes. He makes his way to the ensuite to dab as much of the mess off his shirt as he can. At least he'll be able to cover it up with his coat.

His face, on the other hand, he can't really do much about. He's flushed red, the color staining his cheeks. He bites his lip and presses a hand to his crotch. He'd inevitably gotten hard while Leona was fucking his face, but he'd been too focused on Leona to do anything more than grind against the mattress. But it's no matter. He can take care of himself back in his room.

He readjusts his pants so that his erection is a little less obvious, rearranges his hair, and he's ready.

By the time he exits the bathroom, Leona is already fast asleep and snoring away. Rook allows himself one last, lingering look before he leaves. Leona is as beautiful as always — somehow even more so after sating his desires, even. Rook smiles. They will _have_ to do this again.

And if Rook might have secreted away Leona's undergarments into his pocket as a trophy of sorts on his way out, well, Leona didn't have to know.


End file.
